Friday the 13th Part 3 (1982)/Character list
listed alphabetically by first name.}} Friday the 13th Part 3 is an American horror film directed by Steve Miner. Shot in 3-D, it was produced by Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on Friday, August 13th, 1982. It is the third installment in the original Friday the 13th film franchise. The film is notable not only for being the first (and to date, only) movie in the series to be shot in 3-D, but also because of the debut of the hockey mask worn by Jason Voorhees. In popular culture, the mask has since become a trademark signature of the character and is seen in every subsequent Friday the 13th feature from this point forward. Friday the 13th Part 3 is also the first film in the series that does not take place at Camp Crystal Lake, though the campground is briefly seen in the beginning of the movie and in flashbacks. The film picks up immediately after the events of Friday the 13th Part 2 and introduces a brand new cast of characters. In the movie, young Chris Higgins, having encountered psychopathic serial killer Jason Voorhees in the past, returns to her family's cabin retreat at Higgins Haven with a group of friends. Jason Voorhees continues cutting his way through more victims including two middle-aged shop-keepers, a gang of bikers and Chris' friends. Abel Ali Andy Beltrami Cashier Chili Chris Higgins Chuck Garth Debbie Klein Edna Hockett Edna Hockett owned a small diner/general store in Crystal Lake Township along with her husband Harold. The Hocketts' personal residence, was attached to the store. Edna Hockett was a fairly ill-tempered woman and often criticized Harold, especially when he made a mess of her laundry after she spent all day cleaning it. Edna watched a news report about the recent mass murder at Packanack Lodge near Camp Crystal Lake where eight bodies had been discovered. Peering back out her window, she called out to Harold, whom she thought she saw walking behind the clothes line. However, this was actually Jason Voorhees. Fox Ginny Field Harold Hockett Jason Voorhees Loco Mrs. Sanchez Newscaster This unnamed news broadcaster worked for Eye-On News and broke the story about the recent massacre at Packanack Lodge. He mentioned that eight bodies had been discovered at the campground near Camp Crystal Lake in a "grisly mass murder scene" in what was already being called, "...the most brutal and heinous crime in local history". The newscaster mentioned one survivor, Ginny Field, who was taken to a nearby hospital and listed in serious condition after receiving multiple stab wounds. Newswoman Pamela Voorhees Rick Scott Fitzsimmons Scott Fitzsimmons was the police chief of Crystal Lake Township. Following the initial 1984 massacre at Packanack Lodge and Camp Crystal Lake, Fitzsimmons was approached by reporters for Eye-On News, but offered no comment on the grisly murders until more information could be obtained. Shelly Finkelstein State trooper (I) State trooper (II) State trooper (III) Vera Sanchez ---- Category:Lists Category:Character lists